


Mighty Thor

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: “Be nice, Tony.”  Steve whispered bumping his shoulder with his own.“It’s a theme park, Steve.  A theme park.”





	Mighty Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short fic for my Bingo. Prompt was “Asgard”
> 
> This somehow ended up becoming part of my “Red Shoelaces” AU.

 

 

“Welcome to Asgard!”  Thor boomed, his hands outstretched over his head.  “One of the Nine worlds and home to the Æsir.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Be nice, Tony.”  Steve whispered bumping his shoulder with his own.

 

“It’s a theme park, Steve.  A theme park.”

 

“The kids are excited and Thor is excited, which means he’ll be entertaining them most of the time we’re here.”  Steve pointed out.  Damn the man for looking on the bright side of things.

 

But a quick look at Howie, Grant, and Nicky did prove that they were about to burst with excitement and really, was there anything better than his kids being happy.

 

“What would you brave warriors like to do first?”  Thor asked the three boys.  All three began talking at once apparently trying to be louder than the others.  Thank Tesla they were fully enamored with the Norseman.

 

“He’s laying it on thick.”  Tony muttered.

 

“He’s entertaining them.”  Steve repeated, throwing an arm around Tony’s waist and planting a smacking kiss on his cheek.

 

“He’s the Vice President of one of the biggest medical companies in the world.”  He clarified since Steve apparently didn’t get it.

 

“And you’re the CINO and Chairman of the Board for Stark Industries.  So what’s your point?”

 

“I don’t dress up in Nordic armor and run around pretending my hammer can call lightening?”  The armor looked very authentic, too.  The cape was a little much, Tony thought.  Edna would agree with him.

 

“No, you dress up in fully authentic medieval armor and demand people call you Iron Man.” 

 

Tony sniffed haughtily and crossed his arms over his chest.  “It was funny.”  Aw, the memories brought a smile to Tony’s face.  Poo on Pepper for putting a stop to it.

 

“Alright, King Tony, let’s leave Thor to his warrior three and go find something to entertain you.”  Since Thor had officially succeeded in becoming Greatest Uncle Ever, Steve steered him in a different direction.

 

“It’ll probably involve food.”  He grumbled.

 

“Are you hungry?”  Steve asked with a soft smile.  Sometimes Tony thought Steve got a little to gooey in regards to him but hey, he didn’t mind.

 

“Yesss.”


End file.
